l'amour s'écrit au jour le jour
by peacecraft31
Summary: Après une tempête Dracule Mihawk échoue inconscient sur une île. A son réveil il comprends qu'une seule personne vit sur cette île. Cet homme ne veux pas le voir en face et lui parle à travers de longue lettre. Mihawk veux savoir pourquoi? Fic yaoi sans lemon.


**Bonjour,**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ? Je vous propose un nouveau OS sur Mihawk et Shun. Dans cette histoire il n'y aura pas de lemon juste des sentiments. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **L'amour s'écrit au jour le jour.**

Le soleil brillait comme tous les jours sur son île - il était rare qu'il y ait un autre temps-, il tapait déjà fort, même s'il n'était pas très élevé dans le ciel. Celui-ci illuminait le crépi blanc de la demeure d'où il sortait, il dû se protéger d'une main de toute cette luminosité. Mais aujourd'hui le Maître des terres n'en fit pas grand cas, il n'était pas venu dehors pour en profiter. Non, il était là pour tout autre chose. Alors il pressa le pas afin de descendre sur l'une des criques de l'île. Effectivement, ce matin il s'était réveillé en sursaut, avec un mauvais pressentiment qu'il se devait de vérifier. Il avait fait un rêve des plus bizarre, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas fait de tel. C'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas descendu rapidement ni par hasard sur l'une des plages de son domaine. En effet, son songe lui avait montré un homme échoué à cet endroit. Un inconnu à ses souvenirs, c'est pour cela qu'il y avait vu une prémonition. Habituellement, il ne voyait que des personnes ayant appartenues à son passé. Et à plusieurs reprises il s'était aperçu que s'il en voyait des nouveaux cela signifiait qu'il les rencontrerait dans les vingt-quatre heures. En arrivant à destination il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir un homme allongé sur le sable. Malheureusement, celui-ci était blessé. Il le prit dans ses bras afin de remonter la plage et les escaliers qui les amenèrent au pied de sa demeure. Là, il le porta jusqu'à l'une de ses chambres d'amis. Il décida de le rendre un peu plus présentable ainsi que de le soigner. Pour cela il se dirigea dans la salle de bain où il le déshabilla avec douceur. Il l'installa dans la baignoire et fit couler sur son corps une eau tiède afin de se débarrasser de tout le sang sur lui. Il le frotta avec un gant et du savon afin de nettoyer les plaies. Ensuite il le sécha à l'aide d'une serviette avant de le couvrir d'un peignoir. Puis il le coucha dans le lit de la chambre et pansa ses blessures, prenant le temps de bien examiner le corps afin de n'en oublier aucune. Quand il eut fini il déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de l'inconnu et se releva en souriant. Enfin il partit de la chambre laissant le blessé se reposer.

* * *

Mihawk se réveilla avec un gros mal de tête. Il se massa le front et frotta ses yeux, il avait du mal à émerger. Il vit des bandages sur sa main. Il en fut plus que surpris. Il essaya de se redresser mais cela lui fut impossible. Il voulut parler mais sa bouche était pâteuse. Il ressentit une présence non loin de lui mais il s'évanouit avant de la voir.

Dracule ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Il regarda autour de lui, il ne reconnaissait rien. Il se souvint par bribes de certaines choses, mais pas de tout. Il referma les yeux et attendit que tout arrête de tourner autour de lui. Quand ce fut fait, doucement il se redressa centimètre par centimètre. S'arrêtant chaque fois qu'une douleur se réveillait. Quand il fut assis et mieux installé il détailla la pièce. Au plus proche de lui il vit sur la table basse un plateau repas avec un verre agrémenté d'une paille. Il pensa que cela l'aiderait peut-être à mieux boire. Il allait tendre la main vers celui-ci mais ne put à cause d'une forte douleur dans le bras. Il s'ausculta et vit différents bandages sur son corps. Il réessaya d'attraper le verre d'eau et réussit, alors il but son verre et sans paille. Cela lui fut difficile mais il y arriva. Ensuite il mangea un peu mais il avait du mal à avaler. Il se rendormit vite, exténué par tant d'efforts.

Son troisième réveil fut moins douloureux et il put voir que des bandages avaient disparus. Un plateau repas avait été posé sur le lit. Cela lui était plus pratique. D'autres coussins avaient été rajoutés afin de l'aider à mieux dormir en position assise. Il en profita pour se sustenter un peu et se rendormit vite afin de reprendre des forces.

Ce traintrain quotidien dura de longues journées, il ne savait combien en tout mais peu à peu il se requinqua. Ne voyant jamais son hôte. Il se posait bien des questions sur lui ou elle. A aucun moment il n'avait pu l'apercevoir, il avait juste ressenti sa présence et son aura. Il n'avait donc pu définir ni sa taille, ni son sexe ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que cette personne ne lui voulait aucun mal. Son aura était douce et protectrice, il n'y sentait aucune malveillance. Mais il avait bon espoir de pouvoir bientôt rencontrer son sauveur.

En effet, aujourd'hui était spécial par rapport aux autres jours, il avait réussi à sortir du lit. Il n'arrivait pas trop à se mouvoir mais en se tenant il avait pu faire le tour de celui-ci. Il avait fait cela plusieurs fois dans la journée, en alternant avec des pauses et des étirements.

Trois ou quatre jours étaient passés quand Mihawk découvrit une canne au pied de son lit. Il alla s'en saisir et avança vers la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur, voulant en découvrir l'ampleur. Il irait plus tard déambuler dans la demeure qu'il habitait depuis un certain temps. Il fut ravi de constater que son état s'améliorait quand il arriva plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait à la grande baie vitrée. Il ouvrit celle-ci et sortit sur le balcon, puis s'appuya contre la rambarde. Il fut ébloui par le soleil et se cacha les yeux. Quand ceux-ci s'habituèrent à la luminosité il discerna alors une immense terrasse, puis au loin des escaliers menant vers une plage. Tout était d'un blanc immaculé. Il longea lentement la plate-forme pour se faire une idée de son environnement. Il conclut qu'il vivait sûrement dans un château en bord de mer et que l'île était assez grande. Il allait retourner à l'intérieur quand il vit au sommet des escaliers une forme noire. Il plissa ses yeux pour mieux l'observer. Il ne voyait qu'un long manteau de tissus noir surmonter d'une capuche. Il ne pouvait donc rien voir de son porteur. Il héla la personne du plus fort qu'il put.

 **\- Pardonnez-moi, mais seriez-vous la personne qui m'a aidé ?**

Il vit la forme se tourner vers lui, sans pour autant apercevoir son visage ou autre chose d'humain. Celle-ci hocha positivement la tête avant de repartir et descendre vers la plage. Lui, retourna dans son lit, cette mini promenade lui avait pris toute ses forces. Mais il avait été heureux d'apercevoir son sauveur même quelques secondes.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait recueilli l'homme sur la plage. Depuis il s'occupait de lui, mais faisait tout pour l'éviter. Son quotidien était réglé comme une horloge. Il se levait, se préparait, puis confectionnait un petit déjeuner pour deux. Après avoir mangé sa part il amenait l'autre au dormeur. Dans la chambre, il s'occupait de l'hygiène corporelle de son invité -quand celui-ci ne pouvait encore le faire seul- puis déposait de quoi manger et boire. Ensuite il repartait en silence pour ses activité quotidienne. Elles étaient nombreuses, tenir un domaine aussi grand seul était un vrai cauchemar. Et avec l'arrivé d'un invité il se devait de faire encore plus d'efforts. En plus celui-ci lui avait donné de nouvelles tâches à faire comme par exemple la réparation de son bateau échoué. Quand il descendait sur la plage il en profitait aussi pour récupérer certaine des affaires de l'homme, quand la mer les lui rendait. Le midi et le soir il rentrait et faisait le repas pour les deux. Puis à la nuit tombée il allait s'enfermer dans sa bibliothéque et bureau avant d'aller dormir. Là, dans un grand livre il y décrivait sa journée. L'homme sourit devant ce nouvel emploi du temps qui le sortait de sa routine. De plus la présence de l'autre lui faisait du bien. Même si cela lui emmenait quelque tracas, il avait quand même hâte de pouvoir communiquer avec lui, mais comment ? Bon pour l'instant son invité dormait le plus souvent possible pour se fortifier alors ce n'était pas la priorité. Il trouverait bien avec le temps.

* * *

Mihawk se sentait mieux alors il décida d'aller arpenter la demeure. Cela lui prit un long moment pour en faire qu'une infime partie. Il était bien dans un immense château. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le domaine était plus grand que le sien. Pourtant il devait être deux à trois fois plus grand. Il fut donc soulagé de trouver rapidement la cuisine. Il en profita pour confectionner un repas rapide pour deux, mais mangea seul. Pendant qu'il nettoyait la vaisselle, il sentit l'aura de son sauveur derrière la porte, celle-ci le fit somnoler. Il comprit alors pourquoi il n'avait jamais croisé son hôte. L'homme avait le Haki des rois, un Haki très puissant. Si puissant que même lui, qui pouvait défier celui de Shanks et de Barbe Blanche ne pouvait résister à celui-là. Il partit en arrière, l'homme le rattrapa le boquant contre son torse. Dans un demi-sommeil il l'entendit parler.

 **\- Je suis trop puissant pour le commun des mortels, mais toi tu es fort. Mais même ta force… j'essaie de restreindre la mienne mais pour l'instant n'essaie pas de me voir.**

 **\- Merci,** répondit Mihawk à moitié endormi.

 **\- Nous parlons la même langue, mais nous n'écrivons pas de la même façon. Ici tu vas t'ennuyer, toi qui aime lire. Tu aimes n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que j'ai cru voir en toi.**

 **\- Apprenez-moi votre écriture,** demanda doucement Mihawk.

 **\- J'écris en… comment appelez-vous cela ? Ponéglyphe.**

Mihawk sursauta à cet aveu, à ce jour seule Nico Robin -de ce qu'il en savait- avait le don de déchiffrer ce langage centenaire. Alors il fit « oui » de la tête avant de s'évanouir. Mais il entendit un :

 **\- Je t'apprendrais et écris moi « merci » je veux connaître ces lettres.**

Il se réveilla des heures plus tard dans son lit. Au pied de celui-ci il découvrit son épée Kokuto Yoru. Cela le rassura. Il se demandait où elle était et s'inquiétait un peu pour elle. C'est qu'il la considérait comme sa seule amie. Elle était à ses côtés depuis des années et elle le protégeait sur les champs de bataille. Elle était aussi celle avec qui il était devenu le meilleur des épéistes. A ses yeux elle était bien plus qu'un objet ou une arme, elle était son alliée dans la victoire. Il se leva donc pour aller l'ausculter. Il soupira de contentement en voyant qu'elle n'avait rien. Même pas une égratignure. Son regard se posa ensuite sur deux nouveaux objets imposants devant son lit, deux tableaux à craie. Il remarqua que sur l'un d'eux il y avait plein de caractère, alors que l'autre était vierge. A travers la porte de sa chambre il ressentit l'aura de son hôte et entendit :

 **\- C'est l'alphabet Ponéglyphique.**

 **\- Merci, s'écrit M.E.R.C.I. Je vais vous l'écrire.** Lui répondit Dracule.

 **\- Ecrit aussi « de rien » et « avec plaisir ».**

Mihawk sourit et s'empressa d'aller s'exécuter. Pendant ce temps l'autre disparut.

* * *

Le lendemain matin le plus grand des épéistes découvrit les caractères ponéglyphiques pour « de rien » et « avec plaisir ». Cela le ravi. Son apprentissage allait commencer. Il ne savait pourquoi mais cela l'excitait plus que de raison. C'est vrai que ces temps-ci il s'ennuyait - et déjà bien avant d'arriver sur cette île – et là, il venait enfin de trouver une nouvelle occupation des plus intéressante. Sa soif de connaissance et sa curiosité venaient d'être ravivées.

C'est pour cela que ce jour-là, il se leva rapidement et alla prendre un déjeuner avant de retourner dans sa chambre récupérer son épée. Il se mit alors à la recherche d'une salle d'arme. Il désirait reprendre des forces et donner raison au proverbe « un esprit sain dans un corps sain ». La demeure était si grande qu'il tourna pendant deux longues heures sans rien trouver. Il pensait abandonner et attendre de reparler avec son logeur pour lui demander où trouver la pièce, quand il aperçut une flèche collée au mur. Il la suivit ainsi que les autres et arriva à destination en peu de temps. Il sourit. Son hôte avait dû comprendre son intention et l'avait orienté à travers le palais. Cela l'intrigua, mais il s'en soucierait plus tard. Pour l'instant il était juste heureux d'avoir pu entrer dans cette immense salle d'arme. Il s'y entraina tout le reste de la matinée.

Pour le repas il mangea seul mais il sentit l'aura du maître de maison derrière la porte. Il entama la discussion et l'autre répondait par quelques mots. Dracule pensa que l'homme devait avoir du mal à parler. Son élocution était fragmentée en de petites phrases et surtout sa voix était rauque. Comme quand cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas exprimé à haute voix. C'est ainsi qu'à chaque repas les deux hommes parlementaient et s'apprenaient leurs écritures. Bien entendu son hôte ne disait pas un mot de plus que nécessaire. Il était concis dans ses réponses et la plupart du temps il l'écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait. Toutes les nuits celui-ci le visitait pendant son sommeil. Il en profitait pour le soigner et écrivait des mots en Ponéglyphe ou dans sa langue. Cette routine s'installa pendant un bon mois et Mihawk n'essaya pas de voir à quoi ressemblait l'homme - grâce à la voix il savait que s'en était un - ni même de sortir hors du palais qu'il avait appris à connaitre.

Puis un matin en se réveillant son regard tomba sur plusieurs livres placés sur le lit à côté de lui avec un mot. Il feuilleta les livres, l'un d'eux ressemblait à un dictionnaire, un autre était vierge et le troisième était un livre à lire. Il entreprit de lire le mot à l'aide de ce qu'il pensait être un dictionnaire et le déchiffra :

 _Cher invité,_

 _Le livre bleu est un dictionnaire que je viens de confectionner pour vous, mais je pense que vous l'avez compris. Le livre vert est une histoire d'aventure pour ne pas vous ennuyer. Et le rouge est vierge pour que l'on puisse communiquer. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'écrire tous ce qui vous passe par la tête et je vous répondrai par écrit. Choisissez la langue que vous désirez les deux me vont._

 _Bonne journée._

Pour une fois Mihawk ne se leva pas et commença la lecture du livre vert à l'aide du livre bleu. Il s'arrêta en fin de matinée. Lors du repas le Shishibukai ne ressenti pas son hôte, il comprit qu'à partir de maintenant l'autre ne viendrait le visiter que de nuit. Son seul lien avec lui serait le livre rouge. Il en était peiné mais il comprenait. Au fond il n'était qu'un hôte de passage qui lui apportait des tracas. Pour lui il devait faire des efforts pour contenir son Haki. Mihawk pressentait que l'homme s'était isolé de lui-même afin de protéger les autres, même s'il en avait pas la preuve. Alors être là devait être une nuisance pour son sauveur. C'est pour cela qu'il lui était reconnaissant de le garder et de s'occuper de lui le temps de sa convalescence. De plus l'autre n'était pas non plus obligé de lui apprendre son écriture ou de trouver un moyen de communiquer avec lui. Ou encore de lui permettre d'accéder à la lecture pour passer le temps. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de le remercier convenablement.

Après le repas il retourna dans sa chambre et continua sa lecture à l'aide du dictionnaire. Le soir avant de s'endormir il écrivit une lettre dans sa propre langue pour son logeur.

 _Cher sauveur,_

 _Je tenais à vous remercier de tout ce que vous faites pour moi ces derniers temps. Je suppose que vous vivez seul ici depuis longtemps et que parler vous est difficile. C'est pour cela que je suis honoré de l'effort que vous avez fourni pour moi. Je ne suis pas un grand parleur non plus en temps normal alors je serais plus qu'heureux de converser avec vous à travers ces feuilles. J'ai aussi pu m'apercevoir que votre Haki des rois est très puissant. J'ai eu l'habitude de côtoyer des personnes l'ayant mais le vôtre dépasse le leur. Je pense donc que le contrôler et l'abaisser au plus en ma présence doit être des plus fatiguant pour vous. C'est pour cela que je ne chercherais pas à vous voir._

 _Je vous remercie aussi pour le travail fait pour la création du dictionnaire. Il m'est très utile. J'ai ainsi pu commencer la lecture du livre que vous m'avez prêté. J'aime beaucoup le début mais je vous en dirais plus dans l'un de mes prochains écrits._

 _J'essaierai aussi de vous écrire avec des Ponéglyphes dès que je m'en sentirais capable._

 _Bonne nuit à bientôt._

 _Dracule Mihawk._

Après la rédaction de sa lettre il posa le livre où il l'avait trouvé le matin et s'endormit.

* * *

Mihawk se réveilla et regarda son lit. Il y trouva le livre rouge, le bleu et un nouveau livre. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir le rouge et lu la lettre de son hôte. Depuis une semaine Mihawk faisait cela tous les matins. Son hôte lui avait répondu après son mot de remerciement. Alors à présent, il écrivait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête durant la journée emmenant le livre avec lui partout. Et le soir il le déposait à ses côtés avant de s'endormir.

L'homme venait la nuit répondre à tout. Il avait ainsi appris de lui qu'effectivement il était seul sur l'île depuis bien longtemps. Qu'il vivait en autarcie et que tout ce qu'ils mangeaient été péché, chassé ou cultivé par lui. Même les alcools étaient distillés par lui. Mihawk lui avait posé plein de question sur cela et sur l'agriculture. Il avait aussi demandé s'il pleuvait parfois. L'autre lui avait dit que le temps ne changeait jamais. Qu'il fallait voir l'île comme figée dans le temps et l'espace, mais où l'on peut avancer. Comme une boucle. Il lui expliqua que peu de personnes arrivaient sur l'île et que repartir serait difficile, mais qu'il l'y aiderait quand il serait complétement rétabli. Ce qui ne saurait tarder.

Dracule n'en ressentait pas le besoin, au fond personne ne l'attendait vraiment chez lui. Et il était bien ici à apprendre de nouvelles choses et à lire de nouveaux livres. Car effectivement en plus de la lettre dans le livre rouge tous les matins il recevait un nouveau livre à lire. Il avait de plus en plus d'aisance pour lire les Ponéglyphes alors il les lisait plus rapidement. Et le soir il marquait ses impressions dans le livre rouge et son hôte lui donnait les siennes dans la nuit.

Avec le temps, il avait plusieurs fois cherché la bibliothèque, mais ne la trouvait jamais. Sûrement que l'homme l'en empêchait mais il ne savait comment. Il n'osait pas encore lui posait trop de questions personnelles, il ne voulait pas être trop intrusif dans la vie de son sauveur. Alors après avoir pris connaissance de la nouvelle lettre qui faisait deux pages, certaines allaient jusqu'à quatre certains jours. Il se leva et commença une nouvelle journée, seul mais protégé par son hôte, il le ressentait. Et pour une fois cela lui plaisait bien de se sentir en sécurité et en paix.

* * *

Ce matin-là Mihawk se réveilla en sursaut il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné de toute sa vie. Son pantalon était mouillé de sperme. Il avait fait un rêve érotique une chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis l'adolescence et même après il n'en avait fait que très peu.

Mais cette nuit, il s'était fait réveiller par une douleur au bas du ventre. Il avait ressenti la présence de son logeur disparaître rapidement dans les couloirs, mais lui il avait mis sa main sur son sexe. Celui-ci était en érection et il devait se soulager. Il le fit au plus vite en pensant à l'autre homme de la demeure et après avoir joui il se rendormit. Mais cela l'aida en rien car il rêva de l'inconnu qui prenait soin de lui et il était en train de… Mihawk rougit de cette pensée. L'homme le touchait il le faisait sien et cela lui avait tellement plu qu'il avait joui à nouveau. Il s'était éveillé un instant à cet acte et s'était rendormi profondément aussitôt. Mais maintenant il était honteux, il espérait que l'autre n'avait pas fui en voyant sa turgescence au niveau de son entrejambe. Il avait dû passer pour quelqu'un de faible devant la chair et surtout pour un pervers. Il ne savait comment s'excuser et en même temps si l'autre ne l'avait pas vu devait-il en parler avec lui ? C'était si déroutant. Mais pour l'instant il sentit son membre se durcir à nouveau, alors il préféra se réfugier sous la douche. Là il fit couler une eau gelée sur lui, afin de l'aider à se calmer.

Le reste de la journée il la passa à réfléchir et à s'entrainer. Le soir il écrivit sa lettre en omettant de parler de la nuit d'avant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla doucement. Il s'étira et ses yeux tombèrent sur le livre rouge. Il se jeta dessus afin de lire la lettre et y découvrit les mots tant redoutés. Il avait honte de se comporter ainsi. Il pensa à Pérona et ses actes de midinette. Il avait l'impression d'être comme elle, mais il devait savoir. Alors il feuilleta rapidement les pages et lu en tremblant d'appréhension.

 _Cher Dracule,_

 _Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je dois m'absenter quelques jours. Vous pouvez vous promener dans le palais ou en dehors comme vous l'entendez._

 _A bientôt._

Mihawk sortit de son lit en sautant il courut jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, puis se stoppa avant de la franchir. Il respira profondément et se reprit. Le Shishibukai rigola de sa bêtise, il alla s'adosser à la planche de bois et se laissa glisser contre jusqu'à se retrouver assis par terre. Là il replia ses genoux contre son torse et enfouie son visage contre eux en s'entourant de ses deux bras. Il demanda doucement « pardon », tout en se fustigeant d'être la cause de ce départ précipité. Il avait dû le surprendre pendant qu'il écrivait dans le livre rouge et cela avait dû le dégouter alors il le fuyait. Dracule s'en voulu. Il se releva après un long moment se promettant de s'excuser quand son hôte reviendrait. Il se doucha et alla arpenter le palais.

En début d'après-midi il découvrit enfin la bibliothéque. En se promenant, il avait aperçu une aile du palais qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Il s'y engouffra et découvrit un immense escalier menant à une porte en bois décorée finement de dorures. Au-dessus d'elle était écrit une phrase pleine de sens pour l'endroit. « _Ceux qui entrent ici pourront abreuver leur soif de connaissance »._ Et effectivement il n'avait pas été déçu car en entrant il avait découvert une bibliothéque mesurant dix fois la sienne. Cela le fit rire, tout le monde disait que la sienne était grande, ils devraient voir celle-ci. Les murs étaient tapissés d'ouvrages et il y avait aussi des bibliothéques de deux mètres de haut partout dans la pièce. Elle possédait un étage. En son centre il vit un bureau et une étagère particulière. Elle contenait de vieux livres de taille assez importante – en hauteur et en épaisseur – les mêmes étaient posés sur le bureau. Il les détailla de près et vit que des numéros étaient inscrit dessus. Il chercha le tome un dans la mini bibliothèque et s'installa au bureau et commença sa lecture.

 _Cher journal,_

 _Je suis le roi Shun D. Radcliffe. Je suis né héritier du trône de la planète. J'ai grandi dans le palais royal de mes parents puis un jour l'un de nos vassaux nous a ramené un drôle de fruit. Mes parents avaient entendu des rumeurs dessus. Ils voulaient en avoir la preuve et surtout faire de moi un dieu. Ils réussirent à me le faire manger, l'année de mes six ans. Je devins alors une divinité, après avoir mangé le fruit du démon divin…._

Mihawk fut surpris par quelques trucs, d'abord il était tombé sur l'autobiographie de la vie de son hôte. Ensuite, il connaissait enfin son nom et il allait connaitre sa vie. Alors il continua sa lecture toute l'après-midi. D'autres extraits de texte l'avaient interpellé pendant sa lecture.

… _A mes dix ans j'avais fait le tour de tous mes pouvoirs et certains étaient terrifiants. Pas que les plus meurtriers, certains influençaient aussi les autres êtres humains. Par exemple un jour un homme a essayé de violer l'une de mes domestiques et je lui ai crié :_

 _ **\- Si tu veux baiser, baise ce chien,**_ _en lui désignant du doigt un chien qui passait par là._

 _J'ai vu l'homme se jeter sur le chien et le violer. Je l'ai assommé et je l'ai fait virer du palais. Je ne savais pas lequel de mes pouvoirs avaient fait cela. Mon pouvoir de persuasion ou celui de donner des ordres, quand je m'en sers, personnes ne peux me dire « non ». Ou alors c'était mon pouvoir sur le sexe…._

… _. Après tous mes essais je compris que c'était mon pouvoir sur le sexe, je pouvais forcer qui je voulais à avoir des rapports sexuels avec qui je voulais et bien d'autre choses…_

… _Je me décidais donc de retrouver tous les fruits du démon qui pourrait être un problème pour mon peuple et de m'en débarrasser. En tant que futur souverain c'était mon devoir. Mais je savais aussi que si je les détruisais ils reviendraient. Comme quand leurs porteurs mourraient. Je devais donc moi, l'immortel, les manger. Contrairement aux autres je n'en mourais pas…._

… _Vers quinze ans j'avais enfin trouvé le fruit de la sexualité. Je le dévorai et je fus satisfait de pouvoir protéger les miens. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas pensé à une chose avoir deux fruits du démon identique amplifiait mon pouvoir…. Contrôler ma sexualité fut des plus difficile…._

Mihawk s'arrêta là pour la première journée au vu de l'heure. Cette révélation sur son pouvoir du sexe le fit frémir. Comment un enfant avait-il pu gérer cela tout seul ? Il se demanda si ses réactions n'étaient pas dues au fait d'avoir passé trop de temps en compagnie de son sauveur. Alors cela voulait dire que son hôte avait fui réellement par sa faute. Il avait dû voir son érection et s'était senti coupable. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était éloigné afin de ne pas le déranger plus. Mihawk se sentit aussi coupable envers son sauveur. Il lui était encore plus redevable. Il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine et après un repas frugal où il retourna dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait appris sur le roi Shun il retourna à sa chambre. Dans celle-ci, avant de se coucher il écrivit un mot dans le livre rouge, et il y écrirait jusqu'à avoir une réponse.

* * *

Le jour d'après, malgré son désir de connaître la suite de l'histoire du roi Shun, le Shishibukai décida de sortir hors du palais. Le jour d'avant il avait lu des passages sur la ville portuaire de l'île, cela lui avait donné envie de la visiter. Alors il s'y balada toute la journée. Elle était inhabitée, on voyait qu'elle avait dû être vidée de toute vie, à grande vitesse. Les portes des maisons étaient ouvertes mais personnes n'y avait remis les pieds depuis des années. Tout avait l'air figé dans le temps et l'espace, comme lui avait expliqué son sauveur.

En rentrant il s'était fait à manger et après il avait filé dans le bureau de roi. Là il avait fini le premier tome. Dedans il avait appris que les parents de Shun étaient morts l'année de ses dix-sept ans. Qu'il avait donc accédé au trône quelques jours après leurs enterrements. Ensuite il avait commencé le second recueil. Celui-là traitait de son statut d'adulte.

… _Le jour de mes dix-huit ans on me fit comprendre qu'en tant que roi je me devais d'avoir une reine et un héritier. Personnellement cela ne m'enchantait guerre. Je m'étais promis de ne pas prendre une femme pour faire un enfant, surtout je voulais éviter d'épouser une personne que je n'aimerais pas. Alors je leur promis d'y réfléchir. Mais je savais que cela serait difficile étant donné que j'avais compris très tôt grâce à ma sexualité et mes nombreux rapports avec les deux sexes que j'étais attiré par les hommes. Cela n'était pas une lubie, au fond j'avais expérimenté le sexe dès mes six ans à cause de mon fruit et mon activité sexuelle s'était approfondis à mes quinze ans. Alors mes préférences n'avaient plus de secrets pour moi…._

Mihawk rougit à la suite de sa lecture, le roi écrivait tout en détail et là il expliquait quelles étaient ses préférences. Il avait déjà beaucoup parlé de ses rapports à tout âge et aussi des non désirés. Dans le volume d'avant, il avait expliqué comment certaines nuits son pouvoir s'échappait de lui et attirait des personnes à lui et comment il avait dû faire avec. Il n'avait jamais utilisé de mots comme viol, ne voulant pas se voir comme une victime disant même que c'était ceux qu'il appelait les victimes. Dracule s'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang de tant d'abnégation de sa personne pour le bien de son peuple. Dès son plus jeune âge il avait dû faire face à des questions d'adultes et avait su y répondre sans aide de qui que ce soit. Il saluait son mérite.

… _Vers vingt ans je rencontrais enfin la jeune femme qui allait devenir ma femme. Elle avait mon âge et appartenait au peuple. Je la rencontrais dans le plus grand des hasards, et surtout de la pire des façons pour moi. Alors que je me promenais dans la ville une envie incontrôlable de faire l'amour me prit les entrailles. Je dû m'isoler mais je n'y arrivai pas à temps. Il fallait que je me masturbe que je… j'étais en pleine rue, même si elle était sombre, elle restait passante. Puis un bruit attira mon attention une jeune femme de mon âge me prit la main et me traîna à sa suite._

 _ **\- Mon seigneur attendez un peu. Je sais que cela doit être dur mais je n'habite pas loin.**_

 _Je la suivis. Dans sa maison elle me montra son lit et sa salle de bain. Puis elle m'enferma dans sa chambre. Je me fis du bien le plus rapidement possible et la rejoignis dans le salon après m'être lavé un minimum._

 _ **\- Pardon,**_ _me dit-elle en me voyant._

 _ **\- Je ne comprends pas,**_ _lui signifiais-je._

 _ **\- Ma maison est un peu… ce n'est pas chez vous,**_ _m'expliqua-t-elle._

 _ **\- Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?**_

 _ **\- Ma mère, m'a dit que si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide il fallait l'aider.**_

 _ **\- Comment se fait-il que tu ne m'aies pas sauté dessus ?**_ _demandais-je surpris_

 _ **\- Il ne faut pas profiter des problèmes des autres.**_ _Je souris car elle avait évité le mot faiblesse._

 _Ensuite nous parlâmes toute l'après-midi devant un chocolat au lait qu'elle m'avait concocté. Je revins la voir à plusieurs reprises. Et quand on me demanda d'épouser une femme une fois de plus je la présentai à mon peuple. Tous furent surpris mais en peu de temps elle sut charmer leurs cœurs même les plus récalcitrant à son statut social de naissance…_

… _A mes vingt-cinq ans je dû me trouver un nouveau vice-roi et je reçus pour cela bien des hommes de tous âges et de tous statuts. Mais ma femme et moi-même eûmes le coup de foudre pour l'un d'eux. Il était magnifique, instruit et intelligent. Il avait une prestance à couper le souffle. De plus il était humain et ouvert à la discussion. Nous l'embauchâmes de suite. En quelques mois il nous aida dans bien des domaines et se fit accepter de tous et tout comme ma femme, vu son statut social ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Ensuite mon épouse et moi-même nous mirent à lui faire la cour, mais on avait décidé d'être fair-play l'un envers l'autre et de ne pas être trop lourd pour lui. Un matin, c'est lui qui nous surpris. Il nous avait réuni dans ma chambre, ma femme ayant la sienne, et il nous parla ainsi :_

 _ **\- Mes très chers souverains je suis des plus honoré par votre estime à mon égard. Je ne sais comment vous le dire mais… pour ma part… Je vous aime tous les deux et je ne saurais lequel choisir. Je n'aurais jamais cru tomber amoureux et encore moins d'un couple. En fait homme ou femme me conviens.**_

 _ **\- Alors comment veux-tu faire ?**_ _demanda ma femme._

 _Puis les deux se retournèrent vers moi. Et j'abdiquais à leurs regards suppliants de trouver une solution._

 _ **\- Pourquoi aurais-tu à choisir ?**_ _dis-je en haussant les épaules._ _ **C'est même plutôt simple, sort avec nous deux. Tu choisis avec qui tu veux passer la nuit et si tu nous veux tous les deux je ferais un effort pour vous deux.**_

 _Je vis une étincelle s'allumer dans leurs yeux et ils me sautèrent au cou avant de m'embrasser chacun à leur tour fougueusement sur la bouche et de faire de même entre eux. C'est ainsi que nous devînmes un trio… Les années passèrent ainsi ou nous partagions tout, le trône, les joies, les peines et notre couche. Je me fis même à l'idée d'avoir une femme, ma femme dans mon lit, tant que lui y était. Je l'aimais comme un fou, chaque jour à ses côtés, à leurs côtés étaient un pur plaisir. Le poids des responsabilités dues au pouvoir devenait si simple, si léger…._

… _A mes vingt-huit ans mon épouse mit au monde notre fils à tous les trois. Mon compagnon en était le père biologique mais je l'adoptai en tant que prince héritier. Avec tout mon pouvoir je ne souhaitais pas devenir un géniteur…._

… _Notre fille naquit l'année de mes trente et un ans. Elle aussi était de mes deux anges. Je fus fou de sa petite bouille…. Et j'adorais voir grandir mon petit garçon…._

Mihawk fut émut de lire cette partie de la vie de Shun. Il avait rougi devant les scènes à trois. Il avait été attendri par l'amour que le roi portait aux siens, et versé une larme d'émotion devant la naissance des deux petits. Il alla se coucher sur ces belles phrases d'amour. L'homme avait su aimer et être aimé alors il se demandait comment il avait pu finir ici seul et loin des autres.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Mihawk se leva, mais avant il consulta son livre rouge et le vit vide d'écrits de Shun. Cela l'attrista mais il commença sa journée. Il retourna dans la ville. Il découvrit une boutique de souvenirs. Là il tomba sur deux portraits, l'un d'eux représentait Shun enfant et l'autre Shun adulte. Il le trouva magnifique. Il détailla son visage aux traits fins mais sévères. Sa longue chevelure ébène. Son sourire léger mais charmeur. Il était hypnotisé par tant de beauté et de charisme.

Plus tard dans la journée, il se promena dans les jardins de la demeure. Il y trouva son potager, il en profita pour l'arroser et cueillir les légumes et les fruits mûrs.

Le soir arriva vite et il se renferma dans la bibliothéque où il continua la lecture de la biographie du roi Shun.

… _Pour mes trente-cinq ans mon peuple se portait à merveille. J'avais réussi à abolir les lois pour l'esclavage. Mon royaume, ou plutôt ma planète, étant le roi de toute les terres et de toutes les mers, vivait prospèrement, libre et égaux en droits et devoirs. J'avais enfin créé une vie parfaite. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'au jour où je partis voir l'un de mes princes – j'avais nommé au titre de princes ou princesses une vingtaine de personnes représentant mon pouvoir dans les différentes régions de la planète -. Ils se faisaient appelé les Tenryubitos. Je n'avais pas vu venir leur envie de pouvoir, et ce jour-là ils s'en prirent à ma famille. Ils les tuèrent tous, je ne le ressentis qu'au dernier moment malgré mes pouvoirs et quand j'arrivais dans mon palais tout le monde était mort. Je découvris les cadavres de mes domestiques mais aussi celui de mon épouse et de mon compagnon ainsi que ceux de nos enfants, alors âgés de sept et quatre ans. Je pris dans mes bras le corps de mon amant. J'étais si bouleversé que je me mis à hurler…. Mes pouvoirs se mirent à tout dévaster, ma colère et ma tristesse se répandirent sur tout le palais. Puis elles allèrent vers la ville, mais dans un sursaut de lucidité j'arrêtai momentanément leur évolution. Je ne désirais pas tuer mon peuple. Je leur fis savoir de fuir au plus vite la ville et de ne jamais y revenir. J'avais bien compris que je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter alors quand la ville fut déserte je laissai mon pouvoir recouvrir toute l'île et je la fis basculer dans une autre dimension. Elle disparut ainsi de mon royaume et je sauvai mon peuple…. Arrivé ici je laissai mes facultés tout détruire, puis je reconstruisis et détruisis à nouveau. Le cycle se répéta pendant de nombreux jours, mois ou années je ne le sus pas trop…._

… _Quand je repris un peu conscience j'enterrai tous les morts dans le cimetière royal…._

Mihawk pleura en silence les pertes de cet homme. Il avait tout fait pour rendre son peuple heureux, mais l'ambition des vingt familles - des Tenryubitos - avait tout détruit. Il se dit que le paradis de Shun était très loin et que ces traitres avaient bien tout ravagé par leur soif de pouvoir. Il ne les détesta qu'encore plus. Il décida d'aller se coucher et de garder la suite pour un autre soir.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Shun ne revenait pas. Dracule en profitait pour lire sa biographie, visiter la ville, le palais, s'occuper du jardin. Une routine s'était installée et le Shishibukai ne s'en plaignait pas. Son seul regret était que Shun ne soit pas à ses côtés. Plus il lisait sur lui, plus il voulait en découvrir. Il était subjugué par la force de caractère de cet homme ainsi que sa beauté. Il avait découvert ses appartements et avait trouvé un portrait de famille. Sûrement fait peu avant la mort des siens, car les enfants avaient l'air âgé de sept et quatre ans. Tous étaient vraiment superbes. Il comprenait pourquoi le roi avait flashé sur son compagnon, c'était vrai qu'il était splendide, mais Shun aussi. Il se dit que lui à côté d'eux ne ressemblait à rien et puis il était vieux.

… _Ce matin j'ai ressenti une présence dans la mer et cette nuit j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. Alors je suis allé voir ce qui l'en était. Un homme avait traversé mon champ de protection et son bateau voguait dans ma mer. Quand je fus à sa portée il s'évanouit. Alors je rentrai chez moi et revins vers lui sous forme de spectre. Je m'assis en face de lui et attendit son réveil…._

 _ **\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**_ _lui demandais-je à son réveil._

 _ **\- Où suis-je ? Je viens d'essuyer une tempête et … je ne me souviens de rien.**_

 _ **\- Oh pardon, je ne peux vous en dire plus sauf qu'il va falloir que je vous ramène chez vous. Sinon vous êtes à…**_

 _ **\- Ouah mais nous sommes sur North Blue !**_

 _ **\- Non pas du tout !**_

 _ **\- Mais…mais… comment est-ce possible ces poissons-là !**_ _fit-il en montrant plusieurs races de poissons._

… _je ne répondis rien, je ne comprenais rien._

 _ **\- Ils viennent de différents endroits. North, South, East, et West Blue.**_

 _ **\- Ah bon pour moi ils vivent tous ici depuis des lustres !**_

 _ **\- All Blue,**_ _s'écria-t-il._ _ **Mais voyant ma perplexité il reprit. Si les quatre grandes mers se retrouvent ici alors on est sur toutes les mers, All Blue.**_

 _ **\- Je vois, alors bienvenue à All Blue. Que cherchez-vous vers ici ?**_

 _ **\- Un grand trésor, le one piece. C'est une légende qui parle du plus grand trésor au monde.**_

 _ **\- J'en ai entendu parlé quand j'étais enfant cette fable existe encore ? Puis-je savoir quel jour nous sommes ?**_ _me renseignais-je._

 _L'homme m'expliqua qu'effectivement le one piece était toujours raconté comme conte pour enfant. Et la date qu'il me donna me fit frémir. Cela faisait deux cents ans que j'étais enfermé ici… après avoir discuté longuement avec lui je trouvais un moyen de le renvoyer chez lui…._

Mihawk s'arrêta là. Deux cents ans, cela était incroyable et le pire était qu'il restait encore bien des tomes avant la fin. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

Il repensa aussi à une discussion avec Zoro. Le Vert lui avait parlé du cuisinier de son navire qui avait pour rêve de découvrir All Blue. Quand il rentrerait, il passerait lui dire qu'il l'avait découvert et qu'il existait vraiment. Mais avant il devrait aller le voir de ses propres yeux. Demain il irait se promener sur la plage. Mais pour l'instant il partit se coucher.

* * *

Ce soir-là Mihawk arriva enfin au dernier tome. Il devait le tenir à jour, au jour le jour. Le Shishibukai fut ravi de pouvoir découvrir son arrivée sur l'île vue par Shun.

… _Ce matin je me suis réveillé en sursaut, avec un mauvais pressentiment, je me devais de vérifier. J'avais fait un rêve des plus bizarre, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de tel rêve. Mon songe m'avait montré un homme échoué sur cette plage. En arrivant, je vis que mon rêve était prémonitoire, il y avait bien un blessé devant moi. Alors je le pris dans mes bras afin de le porter jusqu'à l'une de mes chambres d'amis. Je décidai de le rendre un peu plus présentable ainsi que de le soigner. Pour cela je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain où je le déshabillai avec douceur. Je l'installai dans la baignoire et fis couler sur son corps une eau tiède afin de le débarrasser de tous le sang sur lui. Je le frottai avec un gant et du savon afin de nettoyer les plaies. Ensuite je le séchai à l'aide d'une serviette avant de le couvrir d'un peignoir. Puis je le couchai dans le lit de la chambre et pansai ses blessures. Prenant le temps de bien examiner son corps afin de n'en oublier aucune. Quand j'eu fini je déposai un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de mon inconnu et je me relevai en souriant. Je détaillai son magnifique corps et je laissai glisser mes doigts sur son torse d'albâtre. Il est si désirable. Je m'enfuis vite avant de lui sauter dessus…._

… _.. Dans son esprit j'ai vu bien des choses. La tempête qui l'a amené ici. Il a eu beaucoup de chance de survivre. Mais j'ai aussi compris qu'il était très fort. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu constater que nous parlons la même langue, mais nous n'avons pas le même système d'écriture. Je me ferais un plaisir d'apprendre le sien et de lui apprendre le mien. Je sais qu'il aime apprendre. Je me suis aussi aperçu que cela faisait neuf cents ans que j'étais ici. Et je suis déçu de ce qu'est devenu ma planète. Les Tenryubitos sont devenus des monstres, ils ont répandu le malheur et la peur. Ils ont remis l'esclavage que j'avais aboli et ils règnent en maître sur les mers et les terres. Si au moins je pouvais sortir d'ici et faire quelque chose pour mon peuple mais au fond je suis plus un monstre qu'eux et je ferais plus de mal que de bien…._

… _. Cette nuit alors que j'étais chez Dracule en train d'écrire ma lettre je n'ai pas pu me retenir, il fallait que je… Je me suis permis de toucher son torse, mes mains parcoururent son corps et j'allais toucher… Je fus arrêté par l'érection que je venais de lui procurer… Comment j'ai pu faire cela… Je suis un monstre, je ne peux plus rester à ses côtés. Je me suis enfui mais j'ai ressenti son réveil et ce qu'il a fait pour se soulager en pensant à moi. Cela m'a encore plus excité et j'ai… dans mon rêve… Je lui ai fait l'amour à travers le sien. Je l'ai fait mien, j'en avais tellement besoin, mais c'est horrible demain je pars. Je lui laisserais un mot et je reviendrais quand je pourrais me contrôler…._

Mihawk ferma le livre quand il l'eut fini. Il l'avait vraiment fait fuir. Dracule en était peiné et honteux. Cet homme faisait tant d'efforts et lui il était venu dans sa vie et avait tout dévasté. Il fallait qu'il parte pour le bien-être de son sauveur. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le quitter non plus. Puis un frisson le parcouru, Shun n'avait-il pas dit qu'il lui avait fait l'amour à travers son rêve. Là il rougit d'une autre honte. Alors ce n'était pas que son désir, mais était-ce bien le sien ? Oui un peu, Shun avait disparu depuis dix jours et… Et Quoi ? le Shishibukai partit se coucher après avoir écrit dans le livre rouge.

* * *

Shun était de retour après douze jours d'absence. Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la chambre de son invité. Là il le regarda dormir et il prit en main le livre rouge. Il sourit en voyant que l'homme y avait griffonné pas mal de lignes. Il entreprit de les lire.

 _Cher Roi Shun,_

 _J'ai enfin découvert votre bibliothéque et votre bureau. Je m'excuse j'ai plongé dans la lecture de votre autobiographie. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin…._

… _Votre enfance a dû être des plus difficile et si un jour vous avez besoin de parler avec un autre être humain sachez que je suis là pour vous…_

… _Votre île est magnifique j'ai visité votre ville et le port. Tous avaient l'air de vivre heureux…_

… _. Votre famille avait l'air d'être formidable je suis heureux que vous ayez pu connaitre un tel amour…._

… _J'ai trouvé votre potager j'en prends grand soin…._

… _Je suis très peiné pour la perte de vos conjoints et de vos enfants. Je vous soutiens dans cette épreuve, même si je pense que cela s'est passé il y a très longtemps…_

… _Je me suis permis de fleurir votre cimetière en votre absence. Je cru m'apercevoir que vous l'entreteniez assez souvent…._

… _J'ai découvert un portrait de votre famille dans votre chambre…. Vous aviez l'air tous si heureux… Vous êtes tous magnifiques…_

… _. Mon élève épéiste, et mon futur adversaire sûrement, m'a dit qu'un ami à lui cherchait le All Blue ? Pourrais-je lui confirmer qu'il existe ?... Pour le one piece, tous les pirates le cherche encore. L'ancien capitaine de « mon auto-proclamé meilleur ami » qui avait le titre de « roi des pirates » aurait trouvé le one piece et l'aurait laissé sur l'île de Raftel…_

… _Je dois vous demander pardon, mon arrivée vous a couté beaucoup. Je ne sais comment me faire pardonner…. Je ne vous en veux pas pour ce qui s'est passé, vous n'êtes pas un monstre et j'aimerai vraiment vous rencontrer en personne…._

Shun fut ému jusqu'aux larmes. Il contempla le visage endormi et paisible de Dracule. Il s'avança vers lui et se stoppa à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il désirait tellement l'embrasser, mais il avait pris une décision alors il devait s'y tenir. Il noircit de quelques mots le livre rouge et quitta la chambre.

* * *

Dracule se réveilla et comme chaque matin il agrippa le livre rouge en espérant trouver les réponses de Shun. Il fut surpris et ravi de les y voir mais les quelques mots le laissèrent perplexe.

 _Cher Dracule,_

 _Rendez-vous sur la plage où je vais tous les jours à quatorze heure._

 _Shun._

Mihawk se leva rapidement et alla vers la bibliothéque. Il voulait voir si le maître de maison avait écrit quelques choses. Il mit plus de temps que prévu à la trouver. Shun avait sûrement ravivé son enchantement sur la pièce. Mais il y pénétra et trouva le recueil qu'il désirait. Il le lit.

… _. Ces douze jours ont été horrible. Je voulais tellement Dracule que j'ai était obligé de repartir m'enfermer dans la grotte. Là j'ai passé mon temps à me masturber et à rêver de lui…. Jusqu'à que je me calme. Disons qu'après neuf cents ans d'abstinence j'avais de quoi faire pour me soulager…. Après la perte de mes compagnons je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un me plairait à nouveau… Le temps que j'ai passé en sa compagnie a été radieux…. Mais je dois…_

Shun n'avait pas fini sa phrase mais Mihawk avait bien une idée de cette fin. Alors il alla mettre ses affaires en ordre. Et à quatorze heures il se rendit sur la plage. Là il découvrit son bateau réparé avec un sac de nourriture et un mot.

 _Bon voyage._

Le Shishibukai ne s'en offusqua pas, il comprenait. Cela lui faisait mal de partir, mais en même temps il voulait soulager son sauveur. Alors il grimpa dans son embarcation et un vent vint faire gonfler sa voile et il partit sans se retourner. Car il s'avait que s'il ne le faisait pas, il ne partirait pas. Il resta un long moment debout et digne puis il entendit une voix dans sa tête à laquelle il répondit.

 **\- Adieu Dracule Mihawk et merci.**

 **\- Adieu Roi Shun D. Radcliff et merci.**

 **\- Dracule je…**

 **\- Shun je…**

La phrase avait été commencée mais jamais finie, ou plutôt entendue car Dracule avait passé la frontière de All Blue.

* * *

Mihawk débarquait pour la seconde fois sur cette île. Cela lui rappela des souvenirs. Son cœur se mit à palpiter plus que de raison et son regard balayait l'espace environnant. Il contrôla son corps tant bien que mal pour que personne ne voit son mal être, ou plutôt ses réactions surdimensionnées pour l'occasion. Mais cela était du point de vue des autres car pour lui cet instant était l'un des plus émotionnellement déstabilisant. Alors les mouvements de son corps allaient le trahir et il ne voulait pas de cela. Il revenait après quelques années d'absence et il ne savait pas comment le maître du domaine allait prendre son retour. Il lui avait bien dit « adieu » le premier.

 **\- Mihawk-sama, merci de nous avoir amené ici,** fit une voix derrière lui qui le sortit de ses songes.

 **\- De rien Sanji.**

 **\- All Blue est magnifique, il y fait toujours beau ? Et tous ces poissons….**

 **\- Fout lui la paix !** tonna la voix de Zoro qui les rattrapaient. **Il va regretter de t'avoir amené avec lui.**

 **\- Pardon, Mihawk-sama,** fit le blond en baissant sa voix.

Mihawk lui n'y faisait déjà plus attention car il avait une idée en tête et il devait la mettre en action le plus tôt possible. Alors sans répondre à ses camarades de route qui le suivait tant bien que mal, il accentua le pas.

 **\- Hey ! Tu vas où comme ça ?** Le héla un roux qui essayait de se placer à ses côtés.

 **\- Je dois… le voir,** soupira -t-il.

 **\- Vraiment ? Quelqu'un habite ici ? Cela à l'air désert !** s'exclama son poursuivant en regardant les alentour et en voyant l'escalier de pierre assez usé par le temps.

 **\- Capitaine Shanks laissez-le ! Il va aussi déplorer de vous avoir amené.**

 **\- Mais non Ben, je suis son meilleur ami.**

 **\- Auto-proclamé à ce qui parait,** claqua une voix dans l'air qui coupa toute réplique à Dracule qui pensait la même chose.

 **\- Shun !** s'exclama le Shishibukai en regardant le balcon de pierre au-dessus d'eux. L'espace d'un instant son cœur rata un battement.

Une forme noire illuminée de soleil dominait les nouveaux arrivants sur l'île. Une aura les entoura mais pas menaçante du tout. Mihawk s'aperçut que ni la présence de l'homme ni son aura ne l'endormirent. Satisfait de sa découverte il sourit et repartit en sa direction, tous le suivirent interloqués de tant d'empressement de sa part. Shun entra dans l'enceinte du palais et alla rejoindre la salle du trône, Dracule sourit de ce cérémonial mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Bien au contraire, c'était une marque de respect. Arrivé dans la pièce recherchée le Shishibukai souffla de soulagement, le roi les reçut visage découvert et sourire sur les lèvres.

 **\- Je pensais qu'on s'était dit adieu,** exprima sur un ton de reproche le roi mais avec un sourire amusé et chaleureux.

 **\- Je…** Mihawk s'avança d'un pas sûr vers le trône et se stoppa devant le roi avant dénoncer d'une voix grave et sérieuse. **Cela fait trois ans que je suis parti. Vous avez fait d'énormes efforts. Et je n'ai pas pu vous oublier. Je vous aime et j'aimerais vivre avec vous ici ou ailleurs si vous le pouvez. Nous pourrons ainsi rendre sa grandeur à votre peuple et votre royaume.** **Si vous pouvez ne vous satisfaire que de moi ?** Puis pour appuyer ses dires il l'embrassa.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi, Dracule. Nous le ferons avec plaisir dans quelques temps. Pour te revoir je… oui j'ai fait d'énormes efforts** **et oui, je me satisferais que de toi,** sourit le roi. **Je ne veux que toi !** affirma-t-il aussi sérieux que l'avait été Mihawk.

Toute l'assistance resta bouche bée devant le spectacle. Personne n'aurait cru un jour voir Mihawk parler ainsi et encore moins embrasser quelqu'un de la sorte après avoir dit « je t'aime ».

 **\- Pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Shun je te présente…**

 **\- L'empereur Shanks le Roux ton auto-proclamé meilleur ami,** le coupa Shun en s'avançant vers ledit nommé. **Je suis le roi Shun D. Radcliffe, enchanté.**

 **\- Enchanté. Mais pourquoi vous faites que dire ça !** s'exclama Shanks en prenant la main que lui tendait le roi.

 **\- Parce que je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais, tu es le seul à le dire,** rigola Dracule de bon cœur accompagné de Shun. Shanks blanchit et le roi lui donna une tape dans l'épaule.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il te considère comme son meilleur ami mais il ne te le dira jamais,** murmura Shun à son oreille. Puis reprenant sa marche il serra la main à tous. **Vous devez être Zoro son ancien élève et vous Sanji, All Blue vous plaît ?**

 **\- Oui votre majesté. Merci de nous recevoir chez vous.**

 **\- Avec plaisir, les amis de Dracule sont les miens.** Puis le roi alla voir un jeune homme. **Toi tu es Luffy le nouveau « roi des pirates » félicitation.**

 **\- Merci,** sourit de toutes ses dents le Chapeau de Paille.

 **\- Robin c'est cela ?** questionna Shun en regardant une jeune femme non loin de là.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- J'aimerais te faire lire mon autobiographie, que tu aies ma version des faits et non celle des Ponéglyphes que tu as lu. J'ai vu dans l'esprit de Dracule que tu avais trouvé le Rio Ponéglyphe.**

 **\- J'en serais très heureuse,** sourit Robin toujours avide de connaissance.

Puis Shun serra la main de tous et revins vers Mihawk. Il en profita pour détailler son amant, en trois ans il n'avait pas beaucoup changé et il était toujours aussi beau à regarder. Il se plaça à côté de lui et enlaça sa taille afin de le rapprocher contre son corps. Il voulait le sentir près de lui pour être sûr que cela était bien réel. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il rêvait de ça. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr de ne pas fantasmer. Il sentit Mihawk agripper sa main posée sur la taille de celui-ci et au lieu de la retirer ce qui aurait pu être normal, il la serra plus fort enlaçant leurs doigts et du pouce il caressa sa peau. Il ferma les yeux pour en profiter un peu plus et les rouvrit quand Dracule prit la parole.

 **\- Les amis je vous présente Shun, mon compagnon. Il a neuf cents ans et c'est le roi du siècle perdu, dont parle le Rio Ponéglyphe, qui dit plein de conneries étant écrit par les Tenryubito.**

Shun sourit devant l'air abasourdi des uns et amusé des autres. Il regarda Mihawk, l'épéiste était droit comme un i et son visage reflétait de la fierté. Le roi le trouva magnifique et sexy. Une impulsion le prit et ne pouvant s'en empêcher malgré les autres dans la salle, il bascula Dracule vers lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela. Il sentit les mains de son amant venir caresser sa nuque et jouer avec ses mèches, tout en approfondissant leurs baisers. Cela l'excita, il caressa la taille de l'autre et l'une de ses mains vint glisser sous son manteau. Ses doigts s'insinuèrent aux creux de ses reins. Un léger gémissement de satisfaction passa les lèvres de l'épéiste. Alors il prit cela pour un « oui » et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre en un claquement de doigts. Laissant les autres seuls dans la salle du trône encore plus abasourdis par la scène.

Les invités restèrent sur l'île une bonne semaine. Puis tous repartirent sauf Mihawk qui resta avec son compagnon. Le Shishibukai leur avait promis de revenir les voir bientôt avec Shun. Celui-ci avait dit qu'il était bien d'accord, mais qu'il fallait qu'il fasse encore quelques efforts. Les deux hommes se mirent à vivre tranquillement sur leur île et purent parler autant qu'ils le voulaient et rattraper les années perdues, jusqu'au moment de revenir dans le monde réel.


End file.
